<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>hospitality by Madfalldyn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28035456">hospitality</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madfalldyn/pseuds/Madfalldyn'>Madfalldyn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Commissions [81]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Cheating, Cuckolding, M/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism, commission</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:54:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,111</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28035456</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madfalldyn/pseuds/Madfalldyn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Zelda is eager to make it back to Link, but when she finally arrives, she finds the hero is a bit busy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Link/Prince Sidon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Commissions [81]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845484</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>157</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>hospitality</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It’s been a few days since Zelda has checked in on Link. The warrior has been relaxing, enjoying the newfound peace that came from their defeat of Ganon, but Zelda has much work to do still. Usually, he will range out with her, still acting as her bodyguard even in these peaceful times. He is dedicated to his role, and eager to protect her. It is safe to say that she loves him, totally and completely, even after all of this time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But, today, he stayed behind at the castle. It makes sense that he’s tired, and Zelda has countless others she can rely on for protection, so she doesn’t truly mind. Besides, Prince Sidon is visiting Hyrule Castle, and given that Link is also remaining behind to entertain their guest, Zelda has no complaints. No, she will do her research happily, and get back to Link as soon as she can. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She doesn’t have much to do today either way, and she knows Sidon will likely be filling Link’s ears with all sorts of tales when she gets back. She isn’t missing much, knowing exactly what Link and the Jovial fish will be up to when she returns. She can go about her work, relaxed and at ease, knowing the visiting Zora prince will be happy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It can be difficult, juggling all of the political relationships of Hyrule, even in the wake of the eventual victory against Ganon. Everyone is trying to rebuild, doing what they can, and Zelda isn’t about to do anything to harm her standing with any of their allies.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~X~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Link loves having Sidon visit. The Zora Prince caught his eye immediately, always so happy, so vibrant. He reminds him of Mipha, in some ways, but in many ways he is far removed from his sister. Sidon is earnest, incredibly so, and never shies away from what he thinks or feels. He wants people to be happy, and at ease, something he tells Link constantly. Now, on this visit, Link is struggling against the feelings that have been developing within him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s not that he’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> dedicated to Zelda, he does care very deeply for the Hylian princess, it is just difficult for him to take his mind off a man as vibrant as Sidon. How can he, when the Zora is so handsome? It’s hard not to think of him, especially when he is in the castle, eager to speak with and visit with Link.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Usually, Link would be shying away from this sort of thing. Usually, when people visit the kingdom, he is more than happy to leave it up to Zelda to deal with them. He might put in an appearance, here or there, but he stays his stoic and quiet self, letting Zelda take the lead. With Sidon, however, things couldn’t be more different. He doesn’t mind that Link is quiet, he fills the silence enough for both of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Constant tales fill any room the two of them share, with Sidon always grinning at Link, a smile that warms his heart easily. Link knows he is in danger, he knows that Sidon is a dangerous man for him to be around. But he can’t seem to stop himself. As much as he might worry about what he’s doing, what he is tempted to do, he can’t seem to hold back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wants to be closer to Sidon, and it seems that Sidon wants to be closer to him as well. Try as he might, Link can’t stop himself. He stares, hanging on to Sidon’s every word as he talks about this or that. Until finally, Sidon makes a move. He is no fool, and he notices the way Link looks at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Link? I notice you keep staring at me,” Sidon says, smiling that damn smile. His sharp teeth glint in the light of the room, and Link’s heart is racing. Slowly, he shakes his head, but his blush gives him away. “It’s fine if you are, you know. You can admire me as much as you like!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With this, Sidon claps a hand on Link’s back, nearly bowling him over. The Zora is strong, Link knows, and it is enough to catch him off guard. Sidon laughs then, tipping his head back, letting his mirth fill the room, before he quiets down and looks to Link once more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, you don’t have to merely admire me, yes?” Sidon says, his eyes flicking over Link’s body. “At least, I’d much prefer if we did more than that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Link pauses, knowing he should refuse this offer. He should be loyal to Zelda, he shouldn’t betray her trust like this, but he can’t deny his desire to be more intimate with Sidon, either. He has been enamored with him ever since they met, and as much as he might be tied down by his past, by the oaths he’s made and the feelings that still linger from a hundred years ago, he has new feelings. New feelings that often leave him wanting to reach out and touch the Zora that is now so close to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Judging from the way you’ve paused for this long, I’m guessing you’re intrigued by my offer, hm?” Sidon asks, shifting in closer to Link. He reaches out, clasping the other man’s shoulder, looking down into his eyes. “You don’t have to worry, I can be very discreet. Your princess will be gone for a while yet, won’t she?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly, Link nods. He knows her schedule well, and knows she is usually out doing her research for quite some time. He knows he and Sidon have plenty of time, and that only adds to his temptation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, in that case, why don’t we do something about this?” Sidon asks, his voice low, heavy. Link can feel the weight of it, ringing in his ears. He can feel his heart pounding, his blood rushing through his body… he knows he shouldn’t be going along with this, but he is hanging off of every word. “We both want each other, so why should we hold back?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~X~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zelda is happy to be heading back already. In fact, she’s nearly reached the castle. It’s just not the same without Link out there with her, and she was able to rush through her research in order to get back as quickly as possible. She just wants to see him, and isn’t entirely sure what came over her. She’s usually not like this, but she isn’t about to deny herself, either.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Next time, Link will come out with her, and she’ll make up for cutting today’s research a bit short. As she approaches the castle, she wonders what it is Link and Sidon will be up to. Knowing Link, he’s probably stuffing his face, and knowing Sidon, it’s probably to the sound of constant stories and tall tales. She can’t help but smile, imagining it. She’s glad that Link and Sidon have become such fast friends through all of this, a reminder that despite how dark things were, there’s a bright future ahead of all of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course, as she wanders the castle seeking out Link, she is having no luck. She went to the dining areas first, confident that he would be there. Next, after finding it empty, she went for the training grounds, wondering if the two of them were sparring. Still, no luck. She searched high and low, wondering where in Hyrule the two of them could have gone. Eventually, she asks someone, who tells her they believe both Link and Sidon retreated to their quarters some time ago.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s weird that Link would go back to their room, but perhaps he missed Zelda as much as she missed him. She can’t help but be excited, knowing she might get some time alone with him out of all of this. She’s glad she came back early, glad that she ducked out if it means getting to see Link one on one. It’s bizarre that Sidon would go to his quarters as well, as the Zora is usually so social, but Zelda doesn’t dwell on that for long.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She hurries to her room, eager to find Link there, hopeful that he is waiting for her return. As she draws near, however, she hears something that makes her pause. A voice, familiar, crying out. She’s heard that voice before, and she knows it is Link. But, soon after, it is followed by a murmured reassurance she can hardly make out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Is someone in there? Talking to Link, making him cry out? What could it be!? Her mind races, she can’t think of any reasonable or logical explanation for this, but she isn’t about to rush in, either. If it is some form of danger, if Link has been beset by some foe, she will have to be careful and calculate what to do next. That’s the only thing her mind can come up with, she can’t think of any other reason Link would cry out like that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s usually so quiet, and the only times she’s known him to make a sound like that are when he is hurt or when they are alone together, and she is able to be intimate with him. She knows it wouldn’t be the latter, is absolutely certain of that, so she can’t think of what else could be happening. She kneels down, outside of the door, and peeps in through the keyhole.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She can’t see much, she can vaguely make out that Link is bent over their bed, looking back over his shoulder, pants dropped down around his ankles. The blonde is moaning, crying out in pleasure, as someone stands behind him, ramming into him. She can’t help but gasp, clapping her hand over her mouth to quiet herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If it isn't so obvious that Link was enjoying himself, she’d think this was some perverse attack! But the man behind him is no stranger to Zelda. She is shocked to find the Zora Prince himself, Sidon, clinging to Link’s hips, speaking to Link as he pounds into him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Didn’t think it could feel this good, did you?” Sidon asks, and Link nods, looking back over his shoulder at the prince. The pleasure painted across his face is obvious, even from Zelda’s far from ideal vantage point. She can hardly believe what she’s seeing, the way his face is lighting up, and she can’t believe the sounds that he is making either.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’s never seen Link like this, never would have suspected him to enjoy this sort of thing. Or to cheat on her like this. Why is this happening? She rushed home to see him, only to find him like this!? It’s unbelievable, and yet, right in front of her. She is horrified, but she wants to see more. It’s a surprising desire, and slowly, she reaches up. She’s surprised to find the door unlocked, given what is going on, but she turns the handle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She is delicate, slow, not wanting to disturb the lovers, even though she knows she </span>
  <em>
    <span>should</span>
  </em>
  <span> want to. She simply wants a better look, her curiosity getting the better of her. She pushes the door open, making sure to be slow and gentle, not wanting any sound to alert them to their audience. Sidon is far too lost in his efforts to pleasure Link, slamming home into the Hylian hero time and time again, groaning as he does. Link is similarly distracted, and facing away from the door either way. Zelda can safely open it, and get a much better view of the action. Sidon is so much larger than Link, and judging from the sound of it, Link is enjoying experiencing that size first hand. He is crying out, again and again, whimpering as Sidon plows into him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zelda is horrified by the idea of this, by the idea that Link would cheat on her like this, but more than that she is… intrigued. She is surprised to find the familiar heat of arousal welling up within her, building as she watches the man she loves get fucked by Sidon. How could the two of them do this? How could they betray her trust like this? And why is she </span>
  <em>
    <span>enjoying</span>
  </em>
  <span> it? She shouldn’t be. She definitely shouldn’t, and she should stand up, shove this door open, and let the two of them have it for this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But she doesn’t. She doesn’t, and she instead finds her hand drifting down, between her legs. As she watches the man she loves getting fucked by the Zora Prince, she begins to touch herself. She bites her lip, trying to keep quiet as she enjoys the show before her. Zelda watches as Sidon leans in, whispering in Link’s ear. She wishes she could hear what he says to him, what makes Link nod so frantically, before he buries his face in the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sidon seems to pick up his pace then, gripping Link’s hips that much more tightly, as he thrusts into him. Zelda watches as Link is fucked against the bed, gripping the sheets and moaning into the blankets beneath him. It’s his bed, </span>
  <em>
    <span>their</span>
  </em>
  <span> bed, and Sidon is fucking him against it as if it is nothing. She can see the smile on his face, even from here, and it’s enough to drive her mad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zelda knows she should be mad, she should hate this and should storm right in but she </span>
  <em>
    <span>can’t</span>
  </em>
  <span>, some part of her is deeply interested in this. That part of her wants nothing more than to stay right here, despite the risk, and enjoy the show. And somehow, that part of her is winning out over every other impulse. She could walk away, and pretend this never happened. Or, she could hunt down Link later and confront him, but instead, she is glued to the spot, kneeling in the doorway to her own room, watching Link get fucked on her bed. On the bed they share.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s too much, and the princess never expected to return to this. She wanted to have Link all to herself, to enjoy some time with him, perhaps give herself over to him on that very bed. Instead, this is what she does? Even as she tries to berate herself into action, the only action she takes is slipping her hand in beneath her pants. Then, beneath her panties. She slips a finger inside of her cunt, slowly fingering herself to the sight of Sidon fucking Link. She focuses on nothing else, not caring about where she is, or the risks involved.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If anyone were to follow after her, to check on her for arriving back earlier than expected, they would find her touching herself outside of her own room. If they were to confront her, they would likely find what Sidon and Link are up to as well, but none of that is enough to make Zelda move. She is rooted to this spot, watching eagerly as Link is fucked before her very eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She can’t get enough of the way he cries out, making sounds she’s never heard from him before. He is loving this, in an entirely different way from any of the time they’ve shared together. She never would have expected Link to enjoy giving himself over like this, to enjoy being taken from behind like this. She never would have expected it, never would have provided it, and seeing him enjoy himself this much has some twisted effect on her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She loves it. She loves watching, knowing he is enjoying himself so much even though it is with someone other than her. What is wrong with her? Why is she still watching this? If either of them were to glance at the door, and see that it is pushed open, perhaps even see her kneeling there… it would all be over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But she remains, unable to stop herself. The princess doesn’t know what came over her, what is compelling her to watch this sight unfold, but she is being driven closer and closer to her limit with each passing second. This is her Link, right before her eyes, enjoying someone else’s body. It’s too much, but she is so drawn in to it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He is crying out for Sidon, so desperate and pathetic, like she’s never seen before. Meanwhile, Sidon is completely in control, holding onto him so tightly, but with a certain air of tenderness. She knows he isn’t hurting Link, he is patient and kind, fucking him just as hard as he can handle. It’s an incredible sight, and she can see why Link would be taken in by this. She can see why he would be reduced to this, to take such a desperate measure despite their feelings for each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zelda should feel bad, she should feel horrible, but somehow, she is simply lost in the beauty of it all. In the way Sidon treats Link, in the way he is clearly enjoying himself, his desperate cries muffled by the blankets beneath him. Slowly, Zelda begins to come to terms with it all. What does it matter, if she enjoys it this much? She should feel bad, but she doesn’t. She should try and stop this, but she is content to watch instead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She isn’t sure what all of this says about her, but she knows that she doesn’t want to move. She wants to enjoy this for as long as she can, as strange as that may be. She is slowly working herself closer and closer to her limit, even as the men before her are doing the same. Link is the first to break, his whimpers and cries growing louder, more frequent, until he finally peaks. He comes, his seed spilling out onto their bed, and that is the final nail in the coffin for Zelda.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She whimpers, still covering her mouth, desperate to muffle her cry of delight as she comes as well, watching the bed their share being defiled by Link’s infidelity. All the while, Sidon continues fucking him, until he, too, reaches his limit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a cry louder than Link’s, he comes, his seed spilling into the Hylian hero, and Sidon slumps forward against him, panting from the effort. He embraces Link, kissing his neck as his weight bears down on him, pinning him to the bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We still have some time, yes?” Sidon asks, and Link nods. They don’t, in truth, but Zelda finds herself intensely curious. She can afford to observe for a while longer, and plans to do just that, still riding out the waves of pleasure that course through her. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you're interested in my writing, check out my Twitter for updates and information! https://twitter.com/MadfallWriting</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>